Solo un poco de diversión
by Mizuki Makino-sama
Summary: AU.Era de noche y el frio era bastante, derrepente escuche un ruido y fue ahí en uno de los tantos callejones donde vi una pequeña silueta. ¿Que te pasa, estas bien? le pregunte -es que me perdí- respondió. No paring


Wolas~ bueno aquí les traigo esta fic, el cual le pertenece a mi amiga del alma **Shocolat, **ella me dio permiso de publicar su historia y yo le hice algunos cuantos cambios (espero que no te molesten) y bueno disfruten

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y la historia original le pertenece a Shocolat. Yo solo busco hacer feliz a todos los que leen esto.

* * *

><p>Solo un poco de diversión<p>

Era de noche, y el frío en la calle era bastante por lo que llevaba un saco color cáfe haciendo juego con mi balija negra; ya hacia menos de media hora que había salido del trabajo e iba rumbo a mi casa. Me encontraba caminando por las no muy alumbradas calles de Nueva York, las casas se encontraban una tras otra, aunque no todas habitadas y tenian uno que otro callejon escondido. De repente escuche un ruido, como un sollozo, al principio lo ignore pensando que solo era el viento. Pero a medida que caminaba el ruido era cada vez más fuerte.

Entonces me detuve y mire a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie. Miré nuevamente y fue ahi, en uno de los callejones escazamente iluminados donde vi una pequeña silueta, de la cual provenian aquellos ruidos. A pesar de tener veinte años seguia siendo curioso, por lo cual comence a acercarme poco a poco hasta que distingui que esa silueta le pertenecia a un niño de no más de ocho años. El pequeño tenia la piel blanca y su cabello era de un castaño rojizo y un extraño rizo sobresalia de su sien, además sus ojos eran colo miel.

-¿Que pasa pequeño, estas bien?- le pregunté. Él solo me miraba con un rostro lleno de desconsolación y profunda tristeza, mientras seguia llorando.

-Es que... me perdí y ahora no se como regresar a casa

-Pero ¿como te perdiste, que fue lo que te paso?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo mucho... solo me perdí- decia mientras sus lagrimas se hacian más abundantes. Al ver que el pequño temblaba de frío me quite el saco y lo cubrí con el.

-Mira, lo mejor sería que te llevara con la policía para que te ayuden. Ahí te llevaran a un refugio donde te cuidarian mientras buscan a tus padres

-¡No por favor! un refugio no... mejor llevame con tigo, te prometo que no te causare problemas. Por favor, vee~

-¿Con migo? pero ¿por que?. Supongo que estarías mejor en un refugio

-Los refugios no son lindos, _per favore_ dejame ir con tigo, solo esta noche, no quiero estar solo vee~.

Lo pensé por un momento, no sabía si llevarlo a mi casa era lo correcto, pero no iba a dejar que el pobre niño sufriera esa noche. Así que al final accedí.

-Está bien, te llevare con migo. Pero mañana en la mañana iremos al refugio para que puedan ayudarte ¿esta bien?

-Si~ _grazie_

-Por cierto yo me llamo Antonio, ¿y tu?

-Feliciano

-Muy bien Feliciano, entonces vamos a casa.

Caminamos un poco más hasta que llegamos a uno edificios.

-¿Aquí vives?- me dijo

-No exactamente, más bien en un departamento que se encuentyra en aquel edificio. Así que vamos aun falta poco

Al llegar abrí la puerta y encendí las luces.

-Llegamos- suspiré -no es la gran cosa pero es mi lindo y cálido hogar- Feliciano miraba todo con asombro y curiosidad

-Vaya, que departamento tan más lindo, sus colores son tan combinados y el lugar es tan tibio y placentero ¿vives solo?

- Pues tengo a Sam*, mi pequño gato

-Vee~ que bien- dijo para después bostezar

-Te ves cansado, lo mejor es que ya te vayas a dormir. Te prepararé la cama, tu dormiras en mi alcoba y yo en el sofá

-_Grazie_, pero... ¿podria pasar a tu baño por favor?

-Claro, es la primera puerta a la izquierda- entonces acomode la habitación para que Feliciano se sintiera comodo. Él llegó un poco después al cuarto -Todo esta listo, si nesecitas algo solo dimelo. Te vere mañana temprano y tranquilo, que pronto estaras en casa. Por cierto ¿no has visto a Sam, mi gato?

-No, por que?

-No lo he escuchado maullar, pero muy seguramente estara escondido por ahí. En fin, descansa. Buenas noches

-Vee~ igualmente Antonio- me respondió él con una sonrisa. Salí de la habitación y me fui hacia el sofá. Estaba demaciado agotado, cerre los ojos y me dispuse a dormir. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me desperte al oir como se quebraban varias cosas en la cocina.

Me levanté totalmente desconcertado y logre tomar una raqueta, entonces fui lentamente hasta la cocina, pero no había nadie. Solamente se observaba en el piso varios pedazos de vidrio roto y pequeñas gotas de sangre, las cuales marcaban un camino hacia el estudio y ahi desaparecía su rastro. Rápidamente fui hacia mi habitación para cerciorarme que Feliciano estuviese bien.

-Feliciano, vamos despierta. Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dije sin levantar demciado la voz

-Vee~ ¿que pasa?- me dijo levantandose de la cama

-Creo que hay alguien además de nosotros en el departamento- lo tome del brazo para protegerlo, mientras nos dirigiamos a la cocina a tomar algo que en verdad sirviera de defensa: un cuchillo

-Mejor salgamos con cuidado y en silencio- le dije cuando me di cuenta de algo -oh demonios!

-¿Que pasa?

-La maldita puerta esta totalmente atrancada

-Entonces que hacemos Antonio?

-Lo mejor sera que llame a la policía- tomé el teléfono, pero no habia linea -¡no puede ser!

-Vee~ ¿que pasa ahora?

-Él, ó los malditos bastardos cortaron la comunicación

-Vee~ Antonio tengo miedo ¿que nos va a pasar?

-Lo mejor sera que te escondas

-¿Pero donde?

-En mi cuarto hay un ropero, y tiene el suficiente espacio para que te puedas meter ahí- entonces lleve a Feliciano hasta allí y le dije que por nada del mundo saliera.

Por otro lado, yo me dirigí al estudio que se encontraba al final del pasillo, cuando derrepente escuche como golpearon la puerta. Me asuste bastante pero me arme de valor y con cuchillo en mano entré, la luz estaba encendida. Me cerciore de que no hubiese nadie dentro, pero al entrar vi que toda la habitacion estaba llena de sangre. En unas partes solo eran manchas, pero en otras el chorro corria como agua. Para mi mayor sorpresa, en el centro del cuarto, vi a Sam, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Ya que era tal la forma sanguinaria y cruel en la que quedó, que no logre contener más mi repugnacia y vomité.

-Pero que mente tan retorcida pudo hacerle esto a un animal indefenso- dije mientras las lagrimas salían poco a poco de mis ojos.

-¿En verdad eres tan estúpido?- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer desmayado a causa de un golpe en la cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos, noté que estaba amarrado a una silla de lado de la mesa de la cocina

-¡Vamos despierta, que no tengo toda la maldita noche!- escuche

-¿Quien eres?

-¿Que paso Antonio? ¿Acaso ya no reconoces mi dulce voz?- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con un cuchillo en la mano

-¡Feliciano! ¿tu? maldita sea ¿que es lo que estas haciendo?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Pero que diablos! ¿por que lo haces, por que a mí?

-¿Eres imbécil, ó que? Simplemente esto es algo divertido. ¿No te parece?

-¡Vete a la mierda! y sueltame o si no...

-¿O si no que?- me amenazó, al mismo tiempo que me encajó el cuchillo en el brazo, dejandome una herida bastante profunda

-¡Eres uun desgraciado. Tu y tu puto teatrito de niño perdido! Te hubiera mandado mucho a la mierda

-Si bueno... soy mas lindo y convincente cada vez- me decía. En eso instantes, yo trataba de desatarme las manos, lográndolo poco a poco mientras distraia a Feliciano.

-¿Entonces tu le hiciste eso a Sam?

-Si a lo que quedó le puedes llamar gato, entonces sí, yo soy el culpable- respondía con una sínica sonrisa en el rostro -pero tranquilo, que tu quedaras mejor que eso. Es más, lo traere para "inspirarme"- Aproveche el tiempo que se fue y me desate por completo. Tomé rápidamente un pedazo de vidrio en forma triangular que yacía en el suelo. Cuando retorno, vi a trvés de esos ojos miel que me haria lo mismo que a mi gato. Así que sin pensarlo me deje ir sobre él, sin importarme que él tuviera el cuchillo en la mano.

Estuvimos peleando por unos cuantos minutos, cuando finalmente le logré quitar el cuchillo encajandoselo en el abdomen, para lego aventarlo en el suelo. Feliciano solo reia mientras yo lo golpeaba y lo apuñalaba con una ira sorpréndente. En esos momentos no tenía control de mi mismo-

-Idiota- me dijo -voltea al espejo de la entrada -No se por que, pero volteé. Ahí estaba yo, de rodillas y con varias heridas en el cuerpo

-¿Que coño...?- Volví a voltear a donde estaba Feliciano, pero no había nadie. El suelo estaba tan intacto, como siempre. No había rastro alguno de sangre, ni cuerpo, ni siquiera alguna prueba de lucha. Me levante y mire a mi alrededor, todo era un caos. Al igual que yo.

De pronto tocaron la puerta.

-Antonio bastardo ¿todo esta bien?. Se escuchan varios ruidos. Responde bastardo ¿estas bien?- me decia Lovino, uno de mis tantos vecinos. Me miré al espejo y con una sonrisa en el rostro dije: No pasa nada, solo me estaba divirtiendo... ¿que, nunca lo has hecho?

* * *

><p>Y bien que les parecio?, yo cuando lei el original me quede de OMG y fue algo perturbador pero genial, pero en fin les preguntare ¿Merece review? Recuerden un review hara feliz a la autora original y a mi me alentaran a que siga escribiendo. Bye (^0^)


End file.
